ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday Rebellion
Doomsday Rebellion is the 17th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. A strong creature is thristy for revenge on the knights who uses his DNA to create the ultimate weapon. But can he be defeated himself? Plot Antarctica... 50 years ago... "Wow, what is that?" A flashlight moves over the frozen body of an gruesome creature. It has a grey skin and is very muscular. "That gentleman is our new ultimate weapon. With the technology we 'borrowed' from aliens, we will create a mindless clone of this furious beast, which will do anything we command him. He will help us to defeat the dragon. " "Sire, we don't have the technology to recreate such creature." "Yes, but soon we will be. Now, start the extraction." They make a hole in the ice and take a sample. Suddenly the ice start to crack. The scientist takes the sample and leaves the cave. Moments later, all hell breaks loose. The beast frees himself from his icy prison and start a mayhem, destroying every machine and killing the knights. The knight who questions the scientist crawls to the exit of the cave and begs the scientist for help. He react by smiling and trigger the explosives on the beginning of the cave, burying everyone in the cave, if they are dead or not. Bellwood... present day... A knight is fleeing over the rooftops of Bellwood. Behind him is behemoth who chases him. He tries escape through the fire stair but as soon he's downstairs, the stairs are crushed by the beast who jumps down. The knight flees to street but get hit by Kevin. The creature thanks him for his help and grabs the knight. He push the knight to a wall and ask him where he can find Lance. He doesn't answer and the beast knocks a hole in the wall, warning him he will do this with his head if he doesn't answer him. Ben arrives just as the knight cries in agony and answers that he can be find in the harbor. The creature smiles and raises his fist to kill the knight. "You have promised me that if I help you, you would let me life." "I never say that before." But his fist is stopped by Humungousaur. "Who are you?" "Doomsday! Why do you interrupt me?" "You are going to kill that man!" "So, it isn't your concern, is it? You're no knight, you're a monster. But if you want to take his place, be my guest." He drops the knight and throws Humungousaur in the alley. Ben goes ultimate and fires bone-missiles at Doomsday. He only laughs: "Is that all? My skin can withstand a nuclear explosion, my bones are harder than diamond, my muscles fibers stronger than steel cables. Do you have nothing stronger, something bigger?" Ben gives him Way Big but Doomsday was counting on such mistake. With a strong hit, he breaks Way Big right leg, let him nearly collapse. Ben, in pain, transform back to his human form but Doomsday is gone. Kevin selects Teleportape and lets Ben transport them to Galvan Mark II for some fast bone healing. The forever knights are training their clone to fight. They aren't happy by his early lose of the IGT. Hard knocks are heard on the steel door. Large fingers rips open the door and we sees Doomsday. He attacks his clone and defeat him after a short fight. With a deathblow in the face of the clone, he finishes the secret weapon of the knight In the corner of his eye, he notices that Lance, know an old man tries to flee on a bike. Outside a tank attacks him, this is useless and he grabs the tank and throws it before Lance. Ben, Gwen and Kevin appears what enraged him even more. He says that previous time, he should have kill Ben (he sees Gwen and Kevin not as a threat). A mistake he won't make twice. He picks up a container and throws it at Ben. This hits him and crushs him to a wall. Doomsday detects something is wrong, people aren't made of green slime. A light flash and the container is thrown away. Ben as Ultimate Goop walks to Doomsday and a battle begins. The battle is interrupted by a plumber ship. They arrest Lance. Doomsday stated that there's only one think is better than crush this insect: knowing he's rotten in a cell. But as the authorities tries to arrest him, he's jumps in the ocean and he's gone... Aliens Used *Goop Goop.png|'Goop' Case 6.png|'Humungousaur' Ultimate Goop (Alien Alliance).jpg|'Ultimate Goop' Ultimate Humongousaur.png|'Ultimate Humungousaur' Waybiguaandaf.png|'Way Big' *Humungousaur *Ultimate Goop (first appearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Way Big (first re-appearance) Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Doomsday (first appearance) Doomsday.jpg|'Doomsday' Foreverknights.png|'Forever Knight' *The Forever Knight Trivia *Doomsday is a character form DC comics Superman Justice League. *It is the first time, Ben breaks something. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance